The Wedding
by MissPennyLockhart
Summary: Rewritten sequel to 'The Date' which will also be rewritten in the next few days. It is Harry and Hermione's wedding day and it looks as though fate has a few suprises in store for our favourite fanon couple.


_**First of December**_

It had been two full years since Harry had proposed and the day they had all been waiting for had finally arrived, it was finally their wedding day. Hermione was sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at the wall, her eyes wide with terror. Ginny Weasley who was filling Hermione a bath laughed teasingly at her older friend.

"Honestly 'Mione! You need to relax, it's only a wedding. You only have to walk down the aisle looking pretty and get married to the man you love. You do love Harry right?" Ginny asked, eyeing Hermione suspiciously.

"Ginny! Of course I bloody love him! What kind of question is that to ask someone on their wedding day?" Hermione snapped back edgily. Her nerves were frazzled and she'd felt on edge for the past few weeks.

"Sorry, sorry, Merlin your pre wedding jitters are bad. You really need to calm down." Ginny replied, shaking her head at the brunette. She'd never seen Hermione in such a state and it was quite worrying as the girl was usually so calm and composed. She felt for Harry, she really did.

"Ah, Gin I'm sorry! I don't know what's gotten into me lately; I think it's worry if I'm honest. I mean, what if I reach the alter and Harry decides that he doesn't want to marry me and that asking me to marry him in the first place was the biggest mistake of his life?" Hermione whined, causing Ginny to turn off the tap and enter the bedroom to sit beside her friend.

"Hermione, will you just listen to me. Harry does want to marry you, in fact asking you to marry him was probably the most sensible thing that boy has ever done. He's been in love with you since forever, this day will be perfect, now stop worrying and get your arse in the bath so I can have one." Ginny laughed, shoving her friend lightly towards the door.

"Oh Merlin Ginny you're right, I'm just a little paranoid." Hermione admitted sheepishly.

"A little?" Ginny quipped cheekily.

"Watch it or I won't have a maid of honour! Oh Merlin, I'm getting married today!" Hermione gasped, giving Ginny a blinding grin before going to get her bath.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

"Oh Ginny it looks fabulous, thank you so much!" Hermione grinned, turning her head slightly so she could see her maid of honours' handiwork. Ginny had decided that she would be the one to style Hermione's hair and so she had. Hermione's hair was twisted back into an elegant chignon with a few random curls escaping beautifully. Not one for makeup, Hermione was wearing just a touch of mascara and eyeliner. Grinning at her friend, Ginny's eyes filled with anticipation.

"Is it time to put on the wedding dress?" She asked eagerly, having never seen the dress before she was excited to see what Hermione had picked. Hermione smirked in such a way that Malfoy would be proud.

"You know, I think it is time." Hermione grinned as she went to get out her wedding dress. It was a beautiful simple wedding dress which complimented Hermione's features beautifully. Bringing the dress back into her bedroom, she smiled as Ginny let out an audible gasp.

"Oh Hermione it's gorgeous!" The redhead grinned and motioned for Hermione to turn around as she helped her into her dress.

Frowning, Hermione sighed, the dress was tighter than it had been a few weeks ago. Infact, all of her clothes were tighter than they had been a few weeks ago. It couldn't be because she'd been gaining weight, if anything her exercise regime had been more intense in the weeks leading up to the wedding. Suddenly, it dawned upon her ... she could be pregnant. Now that she was thinking about it, everything fell into place. She hadn't been normal for a few months and had been throwing up frequently but she had just put it down to stress of the wedding.

As Ginny buttoned up the last of the buttons, Hermione turned around to her and gave a nervous smile.

"How do I look? Be brutally honest." Hermione gasped, biting her lip.

"You look beautiful 'Mione." Ginny replied earnestly, before questioning the hesitation in her friend's eyes. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Hermione tried and failed to stop the slow grin that was spreading over her face.

"Ginny, you're training to be a healer right?" She asked, Ginny nodded.

"Yeah why?"

"Could you do me a favour and see um, see if I'm pregnant?" Hermione asked quietly and covered her ears to block out the instantaneous excited squeal that emitted from Ginny's lips.

"Merlin, of course!" Ginny replied before casting the spell upon Hermione's stomach. A few seconds later a pink glow surrounded Hermione and Ginny's eyes filled with tears. "Hermione, you're pregnant!"

"Oh my." Hermione replied, seating herself unceremoniously on the edge of her bed once again. "I'm pregnant." She muttered.

"Yes sweetheart, we established that." Ginny replied, soothingly stroking Hermione's hand.

"H-how am I going to tell Harry? Should I owl him now? Or, should I wait until I see him?" She rambled nervously.

"It's entirely up to you darling. Personally I think you should wait, you'll want to see his ecstatic reaction." Ginny grinned and stood up as the doorbell rang. "I'll get that. You compose yourself before you come down. It's probably my mother." Ginny laughed, rolling her eyes.

During the war, Hermione's parent's had been brutally murdered at the hands of Voldemort so on her wedding day, The Weasley's were acting as a surrogate family. Not that they didn't every other day, but today was special. Taking a deep breath she walked slowly down the stairs, hearing the distinctive voice of Molly Weasley. As she reached the foot of the staircase she saw that Ginny and Mrs Weasley were waiting for her. Mrs Weasley's hand flew to her mouth and her eyes clearly filled up with tears.

"Oh Hermione dear you look positively radiant! It's such a shame that your relationship with my Ronald never worked out; I'd have so loved to have you as an official daughter in law. Never mind ey, you and Harry are honorary family. It's not like we'll be losing either of you to strangers." Mrs Weasley choked out, dabbing the corner of her eyes with her handkerchief.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley." Hermione replied, blushing.

"Honestly dear, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Molly?" Mrs Weasley teased, grinning at the embarrassed girl in front of her.

There was a toot, as the wedding car pulled up outside of the girls' house and Mrs Weasley squeezed Hermione's hand comfortingly.

"Are you ready to become Mrs Potter?" Mrs Weasley teased, her eyes twinkling kindly at Hermione.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Hermione replied, taking a deep breath before heading to the car. As they clambered in, Hermione was delighted to see her other bridesmaids were already in the car. Luna Lovegood, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown sat on the other side of the limousine grinning broadly at Hermione.

* * *

As she stood before the heavy wooden doors, clinging to Mr Weasley's arm. Hermione suddenly felt very at peace with the world, it was as though this moment was what she was put on the earth for. Mr Weasley turned to Hermione, his kind old blue eyes twinkling at her.

"Ready to do this Hermione?" He asked, rubbing her hand in a fatherly way.

"I reckon so. Thank you for giving me away Mr Weasley." She replied, grinning at the older man.

"Oh Hermione it's my pleasure to give you away. You know, I always thought of you as a daughter, I'm sure you'll be very happy with Harry." He smiled kindly at her before the doors swung open and the wedding march began.

As she walked down the aisle, on the arm of her 'father' Hermione's eyes never once left Harry's. He had spun around as she entered and caught her eye; they'd maintained eye contact since. As she reached him, Mr Weasley let go of Hermione's arm and kissed her gently on the cheek before taking his seat in one of the front pews. Hermione grinned and reached across taking Harry's hand as the minister began the service.

"Dearly beloveds we are gathered here today to witness the joining in holy matrimony of Miss Hermione Jane Granger and Mister Harry James Potter. If anybody here knows any lawful or otherwise reason why these two may not be wed please speak now or forever hold your peace." The silence in the room was palpable for the few seconds it lasted before the Minister turned back to Harry and Hermione, a serene smile on his old face.

"Do you Harry James Potter take thee Hermione Jane Granger to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for richer, for poorer, through sickness and in health until death do you part?" He questioned, turning to Harry.

"I do." Harry grinned, his beautiful eyes twinkling at Hermione.

"Now do you Hermione Jane Granger take thee Harry James Potter to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for richer, for poorer, through sickness and in health until death do you part?" He asked once again, turning to Hermione.

"I do." Hermione replied, a beaming grin engulfing her face.

"Now with all the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minister pronounced with pride.

The Potter's leaned forward and just before Harry captured her lips with his own she whispered "I'm pregnant," into his ear. Giving his wife a fabulous smile he leaned in and kissed her with such force she thought she was going to be knocked from her feet.


End file.
